Zeleph au pays des Merveilles
by BerrySnake
Summary: Tout commence quand Zeleph qui était assis tranquillement contre un tronc d'arbre, aperçois une demoiselle au cheveux blond, habillée en Bunny girl. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'une aventure palpitante l'attendras en la poursuivant ! Qu'arrivera-t-il à notre pauvre Zeleph ? A vous de le découvrir ! Couple : Nalu, ZelVis, ErJe, KinaCo etc... Genre : Crack!fic
1. Chapter 1

SAAALUUUT ! nouvelle fictions sur plusieurs chapitre avec plusieurs couple ;-) je ne vous dirais pas les quels c'est à vous de découvrir *rire démoniaque* sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Aussi, l'histoire original _d'Alice au pays des merveille_ appartiens à Lewis Carroll ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Zeleph au Pays des Merveilles<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rencontre :<strong>

Il était une fois, dans une forêt lointaine, un jeune homme un petit peu dépressif :

**- JE VEUX MOURRIIIIIIIIR !**

… Ok, enfin pas qu'un peu dépressif… Bref ! Ce jeune brun s'ennuyait à mourir assit devant son arbre qui était d'ailleurs tout sec... il aurait bien voulu lire un livre sur la mort qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise... C'est pour ça qu'il veut mourir !

Et puis tout à coup, il vue une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond et aux yeux vert, avec des oreilles et une queue de lapin en train de courir :

« **Jolie fesse...** dit-il obnubilé par cette magnifique créature [… ben quoi c'est un mec quand même !]

**- Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard !** dit-elle pressée. »

**- …Attendez un peu, une jeune fille super sexy à moitié lapin ?** moi Zeleph le maléfique devrait aller voir ça de plus près !

« **Salut mais attend où tu vas ma belle ?** demanda le magicien.

**- Je suis super en retard ! Pas le temps !** et il la perdu de vue. »

Alors il la suivit. Il courut, courut, courut… BAM ! **« – Aie ! »** [Ça s'appelle un arbre mon petit kinder]

**- Quel con ! Où es-tu petite lapine ?** lui cria-t-elle.

Et il recouru quand …

**- Je suis en retard !** » et elle entra dans la tanière assez grande pour qu'un humain normal puisse y entrer.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dans la tanière :<strong>

Il s'arrêta et regarda au-dessus une pancarte marquée « Le monde de Fairy Tail ». Il s'y engouffra et tomba comme un vieux sac à patate au sol. [Quelle chute !]

**« Où est-ce que je me suis encore fourré... ?** se demanda-t-il en se relevant de sa chute. Une porte commença à parler :

**- Si tu veux entrer il faudra être à ma taille ! Et pour ça, tu dois boire un flacon écrit « Buvez-moi ».**

**- La jeune lapine est entrée là-dedans ?** demanda Zeleph.

Pas de réponse. Il but le flacon comme prévu et devint plus petit en un clin d'œil. Sauf qu'il n'a pas pensé à prendre la clé avec lui … quelle poisse...il veut mourir :

**« Vous n'êtes pas futé jeune homme.**

**- Répète ça « poignée futile » ? Pas besoin de la clé, t'as intérêt à t'ouvrir toute seule !**

**- Sinon quoi ?** demanda la poignée. »

Une aura maléfique apparu autour de lui et il dit d'un ton menaçant :

**- Sinon je te promets de te refaire un forme beaucoup moins arrondit... !** dit-il très menaçant.

La poignée prit peur et s'enclencha [comme par magie] et la porte fut ouverte.

**« ****C'est bien ! **»****

Il entra, quand tout d'un coup il se fit entraîner par une vague énorme au goût de… Saké ? il aperçut la Bunny girl flottant sur son parapluie répétant toujours qu'elle était en retard.

**« ****Oî ! Jeune lapine super sexy ! »**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dodo Guildarts<strong>

Il essaya de nager jusqu'à elle quand il aperçut un homme aux cheveux roux et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun qui chantaient sur un rocher avec des animaux autour qui dansait. Ils s'arrêtèrent de chanter quand ils aperçurent le magicien maléfique.

**- Bienvenus cher ami ! Mon nom est Dodo Guildarts et voici ma fille Canna ! Tu veux du Whisky ?** demanda l'homme avec une bouteille en main.

**- Hip ! Si tu veux on fait un concours du plus grand buveur de Saké !** continua sa fille Canna.

**- Je m'en contre fiche ! Arrêtez-moi cette marée à la noix !** [au Saké plutôt…]

**- Impossible ! il faudrait brrrllbbb... **il ne put finir sa phrase que lui sa fille et les animaux autour se firent engloutirent par la marée qui prit du volume !

**- Eh merde ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici !** nagea tant bien que mal Zeleph. »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Les Jumeaux<strong>

Puis en pleine nage, il aperçut plus loin la jeune lapine entrer dans une forêt. Il l'a suivit, regarda un peu partout quant au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut deux personnes côte à côte qui le suivait depuis peu :

**« Bonjour moi c'est Sting Eucliffe !** dit le premier aux cheveux blond en souriant.

**- Et moi Rogue Cheney,** se présenta le jeune brun.

**- Ne part pas si vite ! Laisse nous te raconter une histoire sur...** commencèrent à dire tous les deux.

**- Pas le temps salut !** dit Zeleph en continuant sa marche.

**- WHAT ?** leurs bouches touchèrent le sol et leurs yeux devinrent blancs.

**- Désolé, aller vous acheter une vie les petits !**

**- Enfoiré revient ici ! »** dirent en cœur les deux Dragons et les deux Exeeds.

Et une course poursuite s'entama dans la forêt avec le brun dépressif devant, et les deux derrière avec une aura noire et des scies à la place des dents ! :

**« Très bien vous m'obligez à utiliser ma technique : ATTAQUE SPÉCIAL QUI TUE !**

Et là, deux paires de mains prirent les deux jumeaux et leurs fit des chatouilles !

**- AH NANNNNNNN !**

**- Désolé je n'ai pas le temps ! A plus ! »**

[**Zeleph**: t'a osé me faire invoquer une attaque aussi naze... **Berry-Snake :** Oui je sais *sourit*]

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dans la maison de la jeune Lapine<strong>

Après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire les deux jumeaux, Zeleph continua de courir jusqu'à trouver la sortit. En face de lui se trouva la maison de la « Jeune lapine » comme il l'appelait. Il y entra et la jeune fille l'interpella pensant que c'était sa servante :

**« Kinana ! Pourrait-tu me donner les sous-vêtements noirs sur la commode s'il-te-plaît ?** lui demanda-t-elle derrière la cabine.

**- Euhhh... »** il prit les sous-vêtements et les lui donna par-dessus la cabine et par curiosité [et perversité], il monta dessus pour l'observer. Malheureusement pour lui elle tourna la tête au même moment. Ils se regardèrent ..., tic, tac, tic, tac... Quand…

**« UN PERVERT !** et PAF elle l'envoya valdinguer au plafond où il se retrouva coincé dans la petite cheminée. Pauvre Zeleph...

**- Aie ! Non seulement elle est belle mais en plus elle est sacrement forte !** hurla-t-il dans la cheminée.

**- Un pervers dans ma maison !** Dit-elle complètement paniquée quand Dodo Guildarts apparu en chantant avec Macao son domestiques muni d'une échelle.**Macao ! Maître Dodu ! il y a un pervers dans ma maison, et il est coincé dans la cheminée ! Faites quelque chose le plus vite possible car je suis en retard ! **»** **expliqua la jeune Lapine en sautillant de partout.

Le Dodu ne mit pas de temps à répondre :

**« Pas de panique très chère je vais vous en débarrasser toute suite ! On va faire le mode KAMIKASE eh eh… EXPLOSONS LA MAISON ! Faite chauffer Monsieur Macao !** ordonna le maître Dodu.

**- Pas d'problème Bro !** exécuta Macao en sortant ses points de flammes.

**- Je devrais peut-être reparler de mon envie de mourir...** marmonna Zeleph tout seul avant d'éternuer un grand coup.

**- Ahh NON ! Pas ma maison ! Pas mes figurines Power Ranger que j'ai mit des années à trouver !** paniqua la jeune lapine.

**- Bouahaha !** ria le Dodu en sautillant de joie.

**- NAN pas tant que je la retrouve et que cette fois ci elle ne me file plus entre les doigts !** répliqua Zeleph plus que motivé.

**- Youpiiiii !** hurla le domestique.

**- Oh mon dieu….** s'étrangla-t-elle. **Je ne veux pas voir ça ! »** et s'enfuie encore une fois.

Et au moment où le maître Dodo concentra ses pouvoirs pour ensuite faire exploser la maison, Zeleph concentra les siens et fit sauter la pauvre maison de la jeune blonde avant lui. Il se dirigea ou elle était repartit en laissant les deux acolytes complètement K.O et cramé jusqu'au derrière.

**« Aiiiiee…**.Dit Maco avec des étoiles autour de la tête.

**- Plus jamais on ne refera le mode Kamikaze…plus jamais...»** annonça le maître Dodu la tête à terre et le cul à l'air.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le Dragon et les Fleurs<strong>

Sur le chemin, le magicien noir croisa un dragon rouge qui lui barra la route de sa grande queue reptilienne [Seira : pas celle que vous croyais hein ! Je vous vois venir!] :

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive le Dragon ?** demanda Zeleph.

**- Je veux conquérir le cœur de Lucy, la Rose des étoiles. Mais le problème c'est que je suis un Dragon alors je ne sais pas comment faire...**

Zeleph réfléchit et trouva un arrangement, puis répondit :

**- Très bien je vais t'aider, mais en échange tu m'amèneras vers la Lapinette. Quel est ton nom ? Moi je m'appelle Zeleph.**

**- J'accepte ! Mon nom est Natsu**, répondit le Dragon.

**- Mhhhh**, il réfléchit, **Tu pourrais lui envoyé une lettre d'amour !** proposa comme idée le magicien noir.

**- Euhhh je suis un dragon...** expliqua Natsu une goutte derrière la tête.

**- Tiens Natsu que fais-tu ici ?** dit une petite voix svelte »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent plusieurs elfes, l'un habillé de plante avec une coupe de cheveux noir, un autre avec un chapeau de paille super long avec des patins à roulettes, une plus petite avec des cheveux bleu et un bandana rouge et un dragon entièrement en fer. Natsu eu une idée :

**« Reby ! Toi qui es l'amie de Lucy, tu pourrais me donner des conseil !**

**- Eh bien...** mis elle se fit couper par une autre personne

**- Je pourrais chanter une chanson de ta part en mode Shou Bidou Wap yeah !** proposa cette personne.

**- J'ai pas confiance ! Je préfère que ce soit Reby qui chante espèce de tas de ferrailles !** grommela le dragon.

**- Ça suffit tous les deux calmez-vous ! **gronda la petite Reby.** Et vous deux faites en sorte qu'il évite de se taper dessus !** Ordonna-t-elle en parlant à Jett et Droy qui mourrait de peur rien qu'en imaginant Gajeel avec un sourire sadique près à les mettre en pièce.

**- Reby je pense qu'on va se passer de ça**, dirent les deux en cœur en mode poule mouillette.

**- Bon eh bien je peux passer mon chemin puisque tu a trouver des amis qui peuvent t'aider,** demanda Zeleph en commençant à partir.

**- Non j'ai encore besoin de ton aide au cas où ! »** retient le dragon en le dirigeant vers lui avec sa queue. »

Et ils partirent voir la Rose des étoiles. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils aperçurent la fleur de l'eau, et la fleur de pierre en train d'arroser des fleurs. Plus loin, il y avait la fleur des étoiles habillée d'une robe sublimement blanche et brillante comme les étoiles, en train de ramasser des fraises en chantonnant. La fleur d'eau fit la conversation :

**« Jubia aimerai tellement avoir un prince charmant**, dit-elle toute triste.

**- Un jour ça arriveras ma petite il fut juste attendre ce jour-là**, persuada la fleur des pierres.

**- Oui Evergreen, mais cela ne marchera jamais si tu statufie à chaque fois qu'un jeune homme passe par là »**, dit-elle en commençant à inonder le jardin de fleurs.

Alors elle tenta de la consoler puis elle changea de conversation, en parlant de Wendy la fleur des cieux avec Roméo pour qu'elle pense à autre chose et la catastrophe fut évitée ! Elles furent interrompues par un jeune homme habillé d'une armure qui s'approcha de la Fleur des étoiles. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva et la fleur d'eau tomba follement amoureuse de ce jeune homme ! Au même moment Natsu et les autres l'aperçu et celui-ci déglutit :

**« Grrr encore Grey le chevalier des glaces ! Cette fois si je le réduirais en cendres ! »**

La jeune Lucy remarqua la présence de Natsu et commença à parler :

**« Oh bonjour Natsu**, elle sourit, **comment vas-tu ?**

**- Oh euh eh bien... **commença le Dragon les joues rouges quand : AtchOUM ! Une fumée rose entoura Natsu avant qu'il ne sorte de cette fumé sous forme...humaine ? Habillé avec des cheveux... rose ? Tout le monde ouvrit grand la bouche surpris :

**« J'le crois pas ! Tu penses vraiment que tu va gagner sous cette forme Salamèche ?** ricana le chevalier de glaces.

**- Whaaat mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Oh et puis merde je vais te faire ta fête le Congélo avarié ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN POKEMON ! BAM !** Cria-t-il avant qu'il ne lui décroche un coup de pied enflammé afin de l'envoyé deux mètres plus loin.

**- Saloperie !** Grey revenu à la charge mais une certaine femme d'eau la retenu :

**- Oh Grey-Sama vous êtes mon prince charmant !** chanta la fleur d'eau avec des cœurs à la place des yeux.

**- Mais euh...»** tenta vainement le jeune brun déstabilisé.

Évidemment Lucy n'en resta pas de marbre. Un voyais même une aura noire émanant d'elle :

**« CA SUFFFIIIIIIT ! Je peux connaître la raison de tout ça ?!** dit-elle avec une aura noire autour d'elle.

**- Bon puisque je ne suis pas doué avec les mots... »**

Il l'a pris par la taille et l'embrassa histoire que le message passe et lui dévoila ses sentiments dont elle qui y répondit positivement :

**« C'est se qui s'appelle ne pas y aller par quatre chemin,** Dit Zeleph toujours avec de gros yeux accompagné des autres.

**- Alors la il me surprend...!** Dit Gajeel ahuris.

**- Ben d'un côté il est plutôt action que réflexion hein...** rajouta Reby.

**- Tant que j'y pense, comment est-il devenu humain ?** Demanda Zeleph.

**- C'est sûrement à cause des fleurs ! Il a du en respirer une qui donne forme humaine à toutes créature !**

**- Je vois donc, COMMENT IL VA FAIRE POUR VOLER MAINTENANT !?**

**- Si tu veux je peux t'aider,** dit la jeune Lucy avant de faire apparaître une soubrette au cheveux rose.

**- Voulez-vous me punir maîtresse ?**

**- Non Virgo, je veux que tu emmènes ce jeune homme au coin des deux routes pour qu'il retrouve son chemin.** Ordonna-t-elle un peu blasé de sa question.

**- C'est comme si c'était fait maîtresse. »**

La soubrette prit Zeleph sur cette épaule et creusa un trou jusqu'aux deux routes.

**« Lâche moi espèce de taré en soubrette !**

**- Marions-nous Grey-samaa !** dit–elle en lui courant après.

**- On se calme ! Y'a le temps pour ça !** jura-t-il en courant.

Reby réfléchit quelques secondes puis trouva une idée qui lui paraissait bonne :

**« Tant que j'y pense Gajeel, tu pourrais aussi...** demanda Reby.

**- Non ! je suis très bien comme je suis !** railla le drgon de Fer.

**- Rooh zut ! »** pesta Reby.

* * *

><p>Que va t'il arriver à Zeleph ? Va t'il retrouver sa chère Bunny Girl ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ;-) à plus mes p'tit serpent :-*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey petits serpents ! Me revoilà pour la suite de cette fiction complètement dégantée ! Alors, qu'elle autres épreuves va devoir vivre notre pauvre Zeleph ? ;-)

* * *

><p><span><strong>REVIEW :<strong>

**Ninanonyme: Merci x) c'est vrai que ça va super vite xDD (je m'en rend compte en le relisant O.O) **je fait en sorte que ce soit le plus drôle possible x) **j'espère que le second chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wakaba le fumeur et une histoire de... Serpent ?<span>**

Quelques minutes plus tard... :

**« Espèce de tarée !**

**- Désolé monsieur. Je vous ai emmené à destination. Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois rejoindre ma maîtresse, Au-revoir.** Et elle partit.

**- Grrr… ! »**

Il se releva dépoussiérant sa tunique noire au passage et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua des lettre se baladant une par une dans le ciel sous forme de fumé. Il regarda un peu plus pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire : …Va… te faire... QUOI !? C'est quoi ce bordel attend…SALETÉE DE MES DEUX ?! Non mais c'est qui ce blaireau ?! J'vais lui rendre visite ! Et elle ne m'a pas amené à destination la soubrette !

Et suivit la direction des lettres et se retrouva devant un homme d'un certain âge aux cheveux marron avec une pipe dans la bouche assis sur une chaise géante :

« **Que me vaut cette visite jeune homme ?** demanda le vieux.

**- Vous jurez pas mal pour un vieux !** s'exclama le magicien noir.

**- Oh ça ? c'est parce que je me disputais avec Macao le larbin, par téléphone,** rigola le fumeur. **Tien et pendant que j'y pense, chante-moi la chanson au clair de la Lune,** demanda Wakaba.

**- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?!**

**- Eh bien si tu le fait, je te dirais quel chemin prendre pour retrouver celle que tu cherches !** répondit le vieux.

**- Ok ! Au clair de la Luneuuuuxx, je suis ma-lé-fiqueuuuuxxx, prêteux moi tes BUUURNEEEUUX, pour f****aire une poti****… »**

il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un personnage débarqua :

**« MEEEEENNNN ! c'est tellement profooooond ! c'est le parfum d'une merveilleuse chansoooon !**

**- LA FERME ! et PAF le vieux le propulsa dans les airs avec son coup de pieds Fatal Fumant ! C'était quoi ça cette daube ?!**

**- Eh ben si c'est ça j'me tire !** déclara furax Zeleph avant de partir. « elle était tellement belle ma chanson… snif… » pleura intérieurement le magicien.

**- Bye Bye le jeunot ****(ou vieillot...)**** ! »** salua Wakaba en mode « je m'en bat littéralement les steaks.

Puis il reprit son chemin tranquillement en cherchant la sortit et si possible la jeune Lapinette ! Puis tout d'un coup il croisa à sa gauche un homme d'une vingtaine d'année coiffé en pics avec des oreilles assez anormal :

**« Eh toi ! n'aurais-tu pas vue un serpent de 2 mètre de haut ****ou une jeune fille au cheveux violet, au choix**** ?** demanda l'inconnu.

**- Euuh non je ne l'ai pas vue du tout,** répondit Zeleph. « D'abord un dragon et maintenant un lutin… » pensa-t-il.

**- J'entends tes pensées espèce de macaque ! Et ****je ne suis pas un Lutin, je suis Cobra le dragon venimeux ****!** déclara furax le dit « lutin ».

**- T'as l'air vachement humain pour un Dragon ! tu lit dans mes pensées ? ****Prouve-le !** défia le magicien noir. **Je vais réciter une blague dans ma tête ! ****»** C'est ce qu'il fit, et il y eu un gros silence dans la forêt :

**« …Natsu me l'a déjà faite celle-là ! Trou du fion !** **et ne me compare pas à ce cracheur de flammes ! » **

Puis tout d'un coup on hurla du haut d'un arbre :

**« SERRRRPENNNT ! VAS-T'EN SERPENT ! moi Pollyusica ne te laissera pas voler mes précieux gâteaux au four !** hurla une vielle munit d'un balai.

**- Ohlala qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?** se demanda le magicien noir.

**- Mais je vous jure que ce n'était pas mon intention madame !** se justifia le serpent.

**- Serpent ?** demanda l'homme au regard surprit. Puis le serpent tomba et se retrouva dans les buissons.

**- Aie, Aie, Aie.** Se plaignait le soit disant serpent. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il se jeta sur elle tout d'un coup :

**- Je t'ai enfin retrouvée Kinana !** s'exclama Cobra. **Maintenant tu vas arrêter de me fuir !**

**- Erik ? Ou devrais-je dire, Cobra ! Au dernière nouvelles tu ne voulais plus qu'on se voit, espèce de menteur !**

**- J'y es bien réfléchi, et je me suis rendu compte que...**

**- J'en ai pas fini avec toi !** s'écria le magicien noir en choppant Cobra par le col et l'envoya valdinguer contre un arbre. **Tu vas voir qui c'est le trou-fion !** Déclara furax Zeleph.

**- Tu n****e ****peux pas attendre deux minute que je parles à la demoiselle, oui ?! »** grogna Cobra avant de lui décrocher une droite en pleine figure qui le sonna un peu.

Kinana se releva immédiatement puis s'enfuya discrètement des deux protagonistes quand une poigne l'a retenue :

**« Tatata, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, princesse,** la retenue Erik. **On a beaucoup de choses à se dire alors tu va gentiment patienter, que je règles son compte à ce tocard de mes deux.**

**- Je m'en vais si je veux ! ****et tu n'es pas pardonnée !** rétorqua-t-elle inhabituellement sur les nerf. Puis tout d'un coup elle éternua d'une brume venimeuse tout autour d'elle et du dragon :

**- Ne M'OUBLIS PAS DECHET TOXIQUE ! **hurla Zeleph furax, sonné et le nez en sang sur le point d'invoquer sa magie quand...

**- LA FERME SALETE TU VAS TOUT GACHER !** hurla un pieds en plume qui s'abattit sur la face ratatiné de Zeleph.

**- Très bien, tu ne me donnes pas le choix alors ! »** s'exclama Cobra à Kinana avant de l'embrasser subitement en la tenant par la taille.

Le pied plumé, qui n'était autre que celui d'une jeune demoiselle habillé en ange, et Zeleph remplit de bosses, se stoppèrent et regardèrent le spectacle qu'offrait les deux amoureux.

**« Crétin !** Et le serpent lui envoya sa main à la figure avant de bizarrement se pelotonner dans ses bras. (Ah les filles... !)

**- Je l'avoue, je l'avais bien mérité,** déclara-t-il en se massant la joue droite. **Bon pardonné ?**

…**D'accord mais plus de cachotteries, compris ?** dit elle renfrognée.

**- Sur la tête de Midnight je le jure ! » **promit-il avant de se rendre compte du silence qui régnait :** « Ah ! l'autre crétin à finalement décider de me laisser tranquille !**

**- Ohhh, vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux !** Dit un certain ange en sortant de derrière les buissons en tenant Zeleph par l'oreille. **Et dire que t'allais tout gâcher !** Grogna-t-elle au magicien noir.

**- Démone !** S'esclaffa Zeleph avec des bosses un peu partout. **Heureusement que je n'ai pas pour principes de frapper les femmes !**

**- Angel ?** **Mais je te croyais à Tahiti avec les autres !** s'étonna Cobra.

**- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour mettre en place son plan « KinaCo » soit disant,** expliqua une personne à moitié somnolente, assis contre un tronc d'arbre.

**- Et qui a faillit échouer à cause de ce truand !** s'esclaffa-t-elle hors d'elle. **MIDNIGHT JE T'INTERDIT DE POSER TES FESSES PAR TERRE C'EST MOI QUI FAIT LA LESSIVE JE TE RAPELLE !** hurla elle.

**- Ok Caaaalmeuuux,** puis il se leva et … s'endormit debout.

**- Elle me fait peur des fois, tu peux pas savoir à quel point... Et d'ailleurs on peut toujours y aller à Tahiti**, rajouta un mec à la coiffure de punk.

**- LA FERME RACER **! Hurla l'ange.

**- J'ai rien dit !** Dit-il les main levées.

**- Même les méchants sont complètement timbré !** déclara le mage noir ahuri.

**- ORACION SEIS ! RENDEZ-VOUS AU NOM DE LA REINE DE COEURS !** Hurla en courant, des hommes en uniforme.

**- Eh merde ! Il peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille ces cons là ? »** s'énerva Cobra encore et toujours dérangé dans des moments love comme ceux là, si on peut dire...

**« AHHHHH ! C'est la fin, je vais me retrouver en taule avant d'avoir retrouvé la Lapinette !** pleurnicha Zeleph les genoux à terre.

**- Alors rendez-vous où, et à quelle heure si possible ? Parce que je suis déjà pris aujourd'hui...,** rajouta Midnight en feuilletant son carnet.** Demain vers 15h00 c'est bon ?**

**- TOUS A COUVERT Y'A LES POULETS D'LA REINE**** !** s'écria Racer en se tirant à la vitesse de la lumière.

**- Eh zut ! Viens par là toi ! t'a encore trop bu c'est ça hein ?!** S'écria Angel en emmenant Midnight par la manche au fin fond des bois.

**- Ah...! C'est possible !** Répondit le magicien des ténèbres en pleine réflexion.

**- J'me taille !** S'enfuya Zeleph par la même direction que les Oracion Seis. **ADIOS SENOR ! »**

**« Bon bah quand ils aurons fini de nous chercher, je viendrais te voir chez la femme lapin ! Ne t'en fait pas on aura l'opportunité de faire plein de choses,** sourit-il plein de sous entendu alors qu'il a écouté ses pensées.

**- Mais ****ne LIT PAS**** dans mes pensées espèce de pervers ! »** Et paf le coup de panier dans la tronche avant de s'enfuir en direction de chez Mavis !

**« Aie ! ****D'accord pour la claque, mais un panier ça ne se pardonne pas aussi facilement !** se plaignait Cobra avant de s'enfuir dans la même direction que ses coéquipiers et Zeleph. **Et toi le brun dépressif ! La prochaine fois que je te vois je te fait ta fête !** hurla-t-il à Zeleph.

**- C'est ****ç****a dans tes rêves ****sale reptile !** répondit-il toujours en courant quand … **Ahhhhh ! »** il tomba dans un fossé très très très haut.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Voyage sous-terre et le chat :<strong>

Il atterrit dans une rivière en dehors de la forêt avant de tomber de la chute et de se retrouver dans une autre forêt. Après avoir essoré ses vêtements, il regarda autour de lui voyant des panneaux indicateur sur les deux chemins – Lequel prendre ? -. Mais tout d'un coup, une pairs de yeux suivit d'une bouche, suivit d'un chat au pelage... bleu ? Apparu :

Le chat chantonna une chanson qui n'a ni queue ni tête :

**« Un jouuuuurrr, mon poisson viendraaaaa **** Un jouuuur je le mangeraiiis **** Dans son lac tout luisant sautillant par ici par-lààààà **** Je gouterai ce poisson si fraiiiiit **** »**

Le mage noir cru exploser… ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs….

**« LA FEEERME !** Hurla Zeleph. **Et qui-es-tu le chat ?**

**- Hihihi ! Je suis le chat de … de... Eh bah en fait je suis le chat de personne et mon nom est Happy.**

**- Pourrais-tu m'indiquer le bon chemin ?** Demanda Zeleph qui a reprit son calme.

Le chat réfléchi quelques minutes :

**- Alors si tu veux rejoindre la jeune Lapinette tu as plusieurs solutions.** commença le Chat. **Soit tu vas voir le démon toqué à droite, ou la foudre de mars à gauche.** Dit le chat toujours avec ses grands yeux ronds.

**- Euuuh je crois que je vais plutôt rendre visite chez la Foudre de Mars, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à un fou…** répondit Zeleph blasé.

**- Ah mais La Foudre de Mars est fou aussi ! **Rétorqua le chat bleu. **Enfin il n'est pas très causant, il n'écoute que sa musique à longueur de journée !**

**- Je suis vraiment tombé dans un pays de fou… **Pleura intérieurement le mage noir. **Je ne te remercie pas quand même !** Et il prit le chemin que le chat lui a indiqué.

**- Hihihi ! »**

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Maison du Démon toqué<strong>

Après ça il marcha, marcha, marcha, quand il entendit au loin, _« Un joyeux non anniversaire à vous ! À moi ? À vous ! À moi ?... »_ Il se dit – C'est moi ou ils sont dingue ? Alors il alla vérifier s'il ne devenait pas un peu taré sur les bords et il se retrouva devant la maison du démon accompagné de ces deux sœurs aux cheveux blancs, de la foudre de mars avec ses écouteurs et du fou en tirant la langue. Le démon ayant remarqué sa présence, commença à parler :

« **Bien le bonjour ! Venez prendre le thé avec nous si vous êtes un homme !** dit le démon

**- Euh très bien merci.** Puis il s'installa sur une chaise. **Et je suis un homme...**

**- On te souhaite un joyeux non-anniversaire !** Dirent en cœur les deux sœurs du démon la foudre suivit du fou.

Un ange passa..., Ah non ce n'était pas un ange...

**- Eh bien merci,** dit-il.

**- Maintenant raconte nous ton histoire ! **Dit la cadette des sœurs.

**- Oh eu alors en fait... **commença Zeleph.

**- Ho grande sœur tu as changé de t-shirt !** Commença la cadette.

**- Oui tu as vue il est magnifique,** sourit l'aîné.

**- Et donc je disais...** tenta de dire Zeleph.

**- Dit dont ma belle,** commença la foudre à la cadette, **ça te dirait un petit rendez-vous seul à seul ce soir ?**

**- Avec plaisir,** répondit la cadette d'un clin d'œil.

**- J****E PEUX EN PLACER UNE**** ?!** S'esclaffa le magicien noir.

**- Oooh**** je vais être tata ! »** Et l'aîné commença à délirer en imaginant son monde remplit de couple, d'ourson, de cupidon, de sucreries, de moutarde, de canard, de brebis, de chèvre…, suivit de sa sœur qui ne l'es pas pour rien... Quant à la foudre, il ne bouge pas d'un poil, et le fou... il est déjà. Je crois qu'il reste le démon toqué :

**« Si t'es un homme fini ce thé ! Bat-toi avec t'es points si t'es un homme ! Si t'es un homme... !**

- …**. D'accord…** Et ça dura pendant 5 bonne minutes au moins en tournant sur lui-même, ce qui ennuya tout le monde... enfin quand je dis tout le monde, je parle de notre dépressif [il n'est pas toqué au moins] Mais, par chance pour lui, quelqu'un arriva en courant :

**« Ah mince je suis en retard ! Oh lala ma montre commence à dérailler il faut que je la change. »**

Tout le monde prit attention sur la nouvelle arrivante toujours avec ses petites oreilles de lapin… Dé-clique du dépressif attention... !

**« Jeune Lapinette je t'ai ****enfin ****retrouvé !** s'émerveilla le magicien.

**- Tien ta montre est en retard de deux jours. Je te propose de là réparer**. Dit le démon toqué.

**- Merci, cette montre me rend complètement à la bourre mais s'il te plait fait vite ! »**

Et elle lui donna sa montre au démon toqué et s'assit autour de la table. Le démon enleva les rouages, dents et ressorts pour y mettre, dans un grain de folie : du sel, du beurre du thé du sucre... Enfin bref des trucs digne d'un fou ! :

**« Attend grand-frère il faut m'être de la confiture !** Dit la cadette au démon

**- Rajoute du citron aussi ! »** Dit l'aîné en prenant les citrons.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, et la montre devient folle !

**« Depuis quand on met de la nourriture dans une montre ?!** Demanda hébété Zeleph.

**- Halala qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »** Demanda la petite Lapinette.

Et PAF la foudre de mars écrasa la montre pour la calmer :

**« Tu fais trop de bruit j'entends plus ma musique !** Railla la Foudre.

**- Par pitié, que quelqu'un me ramène chez moi... ! **Pleura le dépressif.

**- Et vous deux DEHORS ! »** Hurla la foudre de mars énervé.

Et les deux compères partirent de chez la maison du démon sans demander leur reste. La jeune Lapinette prit de l'avance et disparu dans la forêt de joie laissant Zeleph seul et perdu :

« **Elle est rapide la Lapinette ! Comment je vais faire maintenant... ?**

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez vous ? :)<p>

**Zeleph: **Tu es sadique avec moi ! *snif*


End file.
